


The One That Got Away

by amithegamer1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: In another life I would be your girl We'd keep all our promises Be us against the world In another life I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were The one that got away The one that got away
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> [The One That Got Away By Katy Perry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ahha3Cqe_fk&list=RDAhha3Cqe_fk)

_Summer after high school when we first met We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof Talk about our future like we had a clue Never planned that one day I'd be losing you_

"Bar!" Iris says, Barry turns around, he smiles, as he was crashed into a hug. Barry and Iris have been friends since high school, and happy to be best friends in college, in high school Iris just had got out of her long time relationship with her ex, Eddie, even though they never talked Barry was right back her side, as she cried on his shoulder.

"Iris hey," Barry says, with a smile, hugging her back, Iris smiles, pulling out of the hug, before turning to Barry's friends, Cisco and Caitlin.

"Ramon," Iris says, with a smug smile, as Cisco smiles back.

"West," Cisco says, before hugging the black-haired woman.

"Hey Caity," Iris says, pulling out of the hug, to hug the other woman.

"Hey Iris," Caitlin says, hugging her, Iris pulled out of the hug, with a raised brow.

"Where's frost?" Iris asks as Caitlin shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably hanging out with Savitar," Caitlin says, as Iris nodded her head.

"So Iris?" Barry asks as Iris turned to him.

"What Barry?" Iris asks, matching Barry's grin.

"Did you ask Scott out?" Barry asks, as much it hurts to him, he had to.

"Yes actually," Iris says, Caitlin and Cisco noticed how their best friends shifted.

"Congrats Iris! When is your date?" Barry asks, with a forced smile.

"Tomorrow night," Iris says.

"Cisco is doing your hair," Barry says, as Cisco smiles.

"I do magic with hair," Cisco says, causing Iris to laugh.

"Me and Caitlin are doing the outfit we have to make you look, perfect!" _then you already are..._ Barrywanted to say but the words didn't come out.

_In another life I would be your girl We'd keep all our promises Be us against the world In another life I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were The one that got away The one that got away_

"You were the one who literally forced me to ask her out why are you jealous?" Iris asks as Barry shook his head.

"I'm not jealous," Barry says, Iris scoff.

"why are you lying to me Bar?!" Iris says as Barry sighs.

"You want to know the truth?" Barry asks as Iris nodded her shoulder.

"Yes,"

"I'm in love with you! I'm in love with my best friend okay you're happy there's the truth?!" Barry shouts, as a tear rolled his cheek, Iris went quiet.

"And I know she doesn't love me back," Barry says, staring at Iris, wanting her to say something.

"Bar..." That's all she said, Barry shook his head and ran out of the room.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash Never one without the other, we made a pact Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on_

"Barry!" Iris shouts, chasing him, as Barry shook his head, walking away, from Iris.

"Bar..." Iris says, grabbing his wrist, stopping him, Barry sighs, before looking at Iris.

"Iris what do you want?" Barry asks, turning around, to look at her, Iris lets go of his wrist.

"I want you..." Iris says, as Barry's brows knit.

"what?" Barry asks, Iris sighs.

"Barry I'm in love with you too," Iris says, Barry shook his head.

"but Scott?" Barry asks, Iris chuckle.

"I never wanted to go on a date with Scott I only did it because of you," Barry admits, Iris tilted her head.

"But I thought you liked him," Barry says, Iris nodded her head.

"I do but as a friend," Iris says, moving closer to Barry.

"Can't date someone when I'm in love with someone else," Iris says, as a smile broke on Barry's face.

"You're in love with me?" Iris asks, Barry nodded his head.

"And you love me back?" Barry asks, Iris smiles, before hugging Barry.

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed Saw you downtown singing the blues It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse_

Barry woke up, with Iris cuddled into his side, he chuckles, before kissing the blacked hair woman temple, he starts to move away from a little, "no..." Iris says, cuddling more into Barry, as Barry smile, looking at Iris.

"We have to get up Iris," Barry says, Iris looks at Barry, with a pout.

"Why can't we stay in?" Iris asks as Barry went quiet, causing Iris to smile.

"See we have no reason not to stay in," Iris says, as Barry chuckled.

"Baby..." Barry says, as Iris pout.

"Please?" Iris asks, Barry chuckles,

"Fine," Barry says, Iris giggles, cupping his cheeks.

"Thank you," Iris says, kissing him.

"You're welcome," Barry says, as Iris rested her head on his chest, and he rubbed circles, in her back, before kissing her forehead.

_But in another life I would be your girl We'd keep all our promises Be us against the world In another life I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were The one that got away The one that got away_

Barry watched, as Iris made herself some coffee, he smiles, walking behind Iris, he wrapped his arms around, the woman's waist, pulling her closer, Iris smiles. "I missed you," Barry whispers, into her ear, before kissing her neck, Iris chuckles.

"I missed you too," Iris says, as Barry continued to kiss her neck, Iris shook her head, before turning around, to wrap her hands around, Barry's neck.

"What have you been doing?" Barry asks as Iris shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing really I was hanging out with Wally all day," Iris says, as Barry nodded his head.

"you?" Iris asks.

"I was helping Joe and Cisco with something in Harry's lab," Barry says, Iris chuckles.

"mhm," Iris hums.

"Let's not talk about them," Iris says, kissing her boyfriend, Barry raised a brow.

"what do you want to talk about?" Barry asks, as Iris smiles, before kissing him again.

"Nothing," Iris says, Barry chuckles.

"So what do you want to do?" Barry asks as Iris smirks, as Barry pulled her closer to him, causing Iris to giggle.

_The one The one The one The one that got away All this money can't buy me a time machine, no_

"I know I love you right?" Barry says, as Iris, nodded her head.

"mhm," Iris hums.

"And I would never hurt you on purpose," Barry says, Iris nodded her head again.

"mhm," Iris hums again, before looking at her boyfriend.

"I love you too Bar always will I promise," Iris says, as Barry smiles, staring into space.

 _always..._ he thoughts, he hoped she keeps her promise.

_Can't replace you with a million rings, no I should've told you what you meant to me 'Cause now I pay the price_

"Iris!" Barry says, before wrapping her arms around Iris' waist.

"hey babe," Iris says, as Barry smiled at Scott.

"hey Scott," Barry says, Scott sighed.

"Hey Barry," Scott says, it was obvious Scott never liked Barry, the only reason was that Iris was in love with Barry, not him.

"So Friday night?" Scott asks, as Barry frown, and Iris shook her head.

"Sorry probably another day Friday night me and Barry are going on a date," Iris says, as Barry nodded his head.

"Sorry Scott," Barry says, Scott glared at Barry, before turning from Barry to Iris.

"it's fine Tuesday?" Scott asks as Iris nodded her head, with a smile.

"That's good," Iris says, Scott smiles.

"See you soon," Scott says, as he left he sent a wink towards the couple, he guessed Iris didn't notice, but Barry frown.

_In another life I would be your girl We'd keep all our promises Be us against the world In another life_

"He likes you Iris," Barry says, as Iris rolled her eyes.

"No he doesn't," Iris says, Barry sighs.

"Iris..." 

"Barry can you leave it alone?" Iris says, starting to walk away.

"You're stupid if you can't see it," Barry says, causing Iris to stop, and turn around.

"I'm what?" Iris asks as Barry shook his head.

"Iris he's in love with you!" Barry snaps, Iris pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

"No he's not!" Iris snaps back, as Barry sighed.

"Iris..." Barry says as Iris shook her head.

"Bar just leave it alone," Iris says.

"Iris..." Barry repeats, Iris turned to Barry, crossing her arms.

"Barry if you can't get over this jealous stuff maybe we should break up," Iris threatens, Barry stares at her, rethinking her words.

"Maybe we should break up," Barry says, Iris' eyes widened.

"Barry," Iris starts, as Barry shook his head.

"What? you just said that we should break up if I don't get over this jealous stuff I guess I will never get over it," Barry says, Iris watched as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Do you want to break up?" Iris asks a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Of course not Iris but why can't you see he's in love with you," Barry says, Iris sighs.

"Barry-," Barry shook his head, knowing something stupid was about to come out of her mouth, he grabbed his jacket, and walked towards the door.

"Have fun with Scott," Barry says, leaving the room, Iris stared at the door.

_I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were The one that got away The one that got away The one The one The one_

Few weeks after their break up, Iris started dating Scott, it breaks his heart every time he sees Iris and Scott, he knew Scott liked her, I guess she liked him back. Iris doesn't come to the group, as much as she usual too, and when she does she ignores Barry, like he's not even there.

He knows when Iris happy and she's not happy with Scott, Barry can see that in her eyes. He regrets leaving that night. He never wanted her to be...

_The One That Got Away,_

_In another life I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were The one that got away The one that got away_


End file.
